


Dreamcatcher

by Freedom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bully Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Father Snape, Gen, Neglected Haven, Parental Snape, Potter bashing, Smart Haven, Twin Snapes, Weasley Bashing, alive potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom/pseuds/Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lily had found it in herself to forgive Severus in fifth year? What if Severus and James were able to set aside their differences for the most part? What if Severus was married and had twins? How would the story turn out differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be from Haven's perspective the majority of the time. So if your looking for a Harry Potter hero story, this is not it, Harry is going to be a spoiled boy-who-lived and a bully. The first chapter will be from Skye, Snape's wife's perspective, and will then move into Haven's perspective. 
> 
> FYI all character except the original ones belong to J.K. Rowling.

July 31, 19981 was a big day for Saint Mungo's Hospital as four baby boys had been born that day. Neville Longbottom had been born first to Alice and Frank Longbottom, there had been many cheers and congratulations to the first time parents. Soon after everyone was off to cheer on another woman, Lily Potter as she gave birth to Harry Potter. As everyone was cooing over the babies, down the hall a woman, Skye Snape, had just given birth to her second son just as the bell tower from the church across the street struck midnight. Cradling the two babies to her chest she smiled down at them, but the joy of her babies didn't keep the sadness away as a single tear managed to escape. Hearing another cheer go up from the room down the hall a sob escaped her as she thought of who was in that room. Her husband, the father of her children was in another room, with the woman he loved, Lily Potter. Gazing over to the mirror in the corner of the small hospital room, she remembered the first time she had met Lily at a Hogwarts staff party. It had been like looking at her clone, their hair had been the near the same color, Skye’s being a shade darker. They also shared the same shade of deep green eyes along with the same facial structure. It was all topped off with both their bellies being swollen with child. “Awww,” jerking herself out of her thoughts she cooed lightly to her sons. As the nurses came in to take her sons to bathe them and check them over she motions for one to come closer. “Could you get my husband, Severus Snape? He’s most likely celebrating in the Potter room,” she whispers, embarrassed that she even has to ask for her own husband when he should’ve been there with her holding her hand as she went through the pain of giving birth not once, but twice. Closing her eyes she rests as she waits for her husband to come to her. Hearing footsteps in the hallway she waits with baited breath. Smiling she calls, “Don’t be a stranger Severus, come in.”

“Lily gave birth to a little boy, looks just like James, except he has Lily’s eyes,” he responds, “Alice gave birth to a chubby little thing named Neville, he also took after his father.”

“I couldn't decide if our boys took after you or me.” She brushed off the hurt of him immediately jumping to Lily.

“What do you mean? You already gave birth to him,” Severus said bewildered.

“I gave birth to ‘them’ Severus. We had twins, I told you this months ago and last week before I came into the hospital to prepare for labor.” Skye replied tersely.

“I’m sorry I missed it. Where are they,” He asked looking around as if they would suddenly appear out of thin air.

“The nurses took them just before you arrived,” she replied happy that he was showing interest in them. She was expecting to have to force him into interacting with them instead of with Lily’s son.

“I have great news, Lily made me Harry’s second godfather, isn't it amazing. After the way I insulted her in fifth year and she accepts me. I’m so happy,” he practically crows. Her heart sunk with the knowledge that becoming a godfather brought him more joy than his children being born.

“I’m happy for you Severus,” was the only reply she could manage without screaming her head off about the unfairness of it all.

“Yes, well I best be getting back,” he said, giving her a quick kiss to the head and all but sprinting out of the room.

“Can’t even stay long enough to see his children, have to go back to his precious Lily. Disgusting how he follows her around like a puppy,” she murmured to herself, seething on the inside. Ever since they had been in fifth year and he had insulted the dumb mudblood he had been wearing himself thin always trying to make up for it. “Sometimes I wonder how I could've been so naive to think that he actually loved me. I’m nothing more than a replacement for Lily.” She remembered back to the time she had cut her hair short. Severus had been distraught, he couldn't even look at her, because his perfect picture of Lily had been ruined. He had even gone so far as to slip her a hair growing potion her food. It hadn't been their first fight, but it had been one of the biggest. Jumping she looks over toward the doorway, the healer, Albert Simmons, seemed to have dropped his papers.

“Hello, Mrs. Snape, your babies seem healthy. The youngest of your twins is a little underweight, but that’s to be expected when you have...” the healer stops and looks around, “isn't your husband here, Mrs. Snape? I swear I just saw him walking down the hallway.”

“Yes, Severus is busy congratulating the other mothers,” I snapped. Awkward silence rang in the wake of my reply. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I’m just a little frustrated with him.”

“No need to apologize, you did just give birth to twins. I have good news though.”

“Hmm, good news usually always comes with bad news.”

“Yes well, I have that too,” the healer replied, “good news is that you got lucky and you’ll be able to tell the boys apart.”

“Really they looked the same too me,” she replied confused. Both her boys had been born with silky black hair and looked to be the same size.

“They do look quite similar, but as I said the youngster will probably be smaller than his brother, he also seems to have a lighter complexion.”

“Those things can be fixed with sunshine and food.”

“Yes, they can, but the older twin seems to have taken after his father if I can recall, it’s been quite some time since I've seen your husband last,” The healer was right, Severus had only accompanied her to a couple of her appointments. He hadn't been there when she saw them for the first time or listened to their hearts beat. He hadn't been there when they had first kicked, nor had he wanted to feel when he had gotten home. Apparently he had felt enough of Harry kicking Lily when he had gone to the Potter’s home after work. “Your eldest has the same facial structure and dark eyes as your husband.”

“What does my youngest look like,” Merlin she hoped he had taken after her.

“He’s one of the most delicate babes I've ever seen. His bone structure is all yours, same with the curly hair, and the green eyes. Although his eyes almost seem to be luminous.” Her heart leaped with joy at hearing the news. One of her babies had taken after her. “I've brought their birth certificates so I can fill out their names.”

“I will have to look at them before I can name them and don’t think I have forgotten about that bad news.”

“Ha, well bad news is that you’ll all have to stay a week for observation. The twins seem to have taken a bigger toll on your body than I thought they would.” Ah yes, another thing to be mad at Severus for. The healers had been worried about the twins, and the stress it would put on her. When she had brought it to Severus attention he had brushed it off and then left in a hurry because Lily had gotten sick and needed him. The worst part was later that night when she had fallen and couldn't get up, he wasn't in the house. Instead he was at St. Mungos with his darling Lily. Luckily she had bonded a couple of house elves earlier that week to help her around Snape manor. They had gone to get the healers and just in time as she had started to bleed. Severus hadn't even come to visit her in the hospital and she knew that he knew she was there. She had requested him multiple times during her stay. Even calling out to him whenever he walked pass her room. “You’ll most likely be sickly for quite some time. So you’ll need to take it easy.”

“I’ll do my best. The house elves will be a great help, I’m sure.”

“What about Severus? He’s taking the time off to be with you right,” Simmons said worriedly.

She looked away, “He assured me that he had taken off a couple weeks,” squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears from leaking out. She hadn't lied, Severus had assured her that he had taken off a couple of weeks...to help James and Lily take care of their cherished son. She had spent the rest of a week crying when he had told her that.

“Ah good, here comes the nurses with your babies.” The healer sounded excited. “I always love seeing the faces of the mother when she finally gets a good look at her baby, it’s a beautiful site.”

Holding out her arms, Skye folded her oldest son into her embrace. Simmons was right, he looks like Severus, with his oval face, dark eyes, and slightly hooked nose. He had inherited her lightly tanned complexion along. He was a long baby as well, with a giant head that she couldn't figure out how she had managed to push out. He was a handsome baby overall, one a pureblood like herself could be proud of. “Kieran Nathaniel Snape, Kieran after my father and Nathaniel after Severus maternal grandfather.”

Switching babies with the nurse I look down and get lost in the image of my youngest. His vibrant green eyes were filled with wonder and framed with thick lashes. He had sharp, high cheekbones, and smooth, milky white skin. His little wisps of hair were silky and raven black. He really was the most delicate little baby. “Haven Emerson Snape, you were right Healer Simmons, he really is the most delicate baby isn't he?”

“All of the nurses on duty tonight have been fawning over him, he’s beautiful.” One of the nurses that had brought the boys in replied. Skye liked to think that she detected a hint of jealousy in her tone. Who wouldn't be jealous? Haven was the most beautiful baby boy to ever be born in her opinion and he would make a wonderful heir to her. Heirship usually went to the eldest, but Skye could tell that Haven was the one deserving of it.

“Thank you, could you perhaps usher my husband down here once again? I would like him to meet his sons.”

“Of course! I’ll tell on my way back to the nurses station. Have a nice night, Mrs. Snape.” The nurse said with a peppy voice. Leaning back Skye couldn't help, but feel a sense of dread well up in her. As she heard Severus footsteps coming nearer she couldn't help, but think ‘the coming years will be some of the hardest we've been through’.


	2. A Son's Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy was quoted from Harry Potter: Department of Mystery's.

Skye stared at the ceiling resigned to her fate as she coughed up more blood. It was the twin’s fourth birthday. Severus had taken off with Kieran to the Potter’s home. Ever since that Halloween night when Voldemort had attacked the Potters, Severus has been gone longer and longer. He was always away comforting Lily about Harry’s prophecy, even though there were three others that could fit it, and fulfilling his duty as Harry’s second godfather. He rarely spent time with the boys anymore and when he did, he completely ignored Haven. Apparently last year when Severus had taken the twins to the Potter’s house to play Haven didn’t pay enough attention to Harry. Instead Haven had spent his time chasing butterflies outside, supposedly taunting Harry, who couldn’t go outside due to some potions he was taking. Severus had returned home chasing Haven through the floo screaming and yelling about how appreciative he was. Since that day Haven had been terrified of Severus, often referring to him as “the monster”. Always flinching away when his father so much looked at him. Then again he wasn’t really his father, he’d have to spend time with Haven to count as his father. Although that was unfair, despite his dislike of Haven he was quite caring of Kieran. Always taking him to the park and doing potions with him, even if Kieran was constantly bugging him to hurry up and taking him flying or to the Potter’s. Maybe that was why Severus showed so much interest in Kieran. It’s because Kieran was the best of friends with sweet little Harry, Lily’s precious son.

Coughing again, Skye glanced down at the little body snuggled up to hers and felt her heartbreak. It was so unfair that her darling baby boy had to watch her die and on his birthday. She had collapsed earlier that day and the house elves had called on the healers. It seems her organs had finally failed. The effect the twins had on her body when she was pregnant had been greater than they had all thought. Her petite body couldn’t handle the strain and had finally given up. Knock, knock! Glancing up she found the source of the sound near the doorway. One of the nurses were had arrived. “Let me guess...Severus said he was busy setting up for Harry’s birthday party. It’s not surprising. If you would please call one of my house elves to come get, Haven...Wait, could you contact the goblins, I would like to change my will.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Glancing down she shook her sweet baby awake. “Haven, darling, Haven wake up.”

“Mama,” can her sweet angels voice. Her baby’s eyes popped open and his bright green eyes captured her own. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sick baby and the healers don’t know how to stop it.”

“Are you going to leave me? I don’t want to be alone with the Monster,” whimpered Haven.

“I know you don’t baby, but you have to be strong. Remember that prophecy I told you about,” she replied hopping that he had taken heed of her word.

“Yes, mama. I remembered it just like you told me too.”

“Can you tell me it?”

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. I got it right, didn’t I mama?”

“Yes,” relief filled her at hearing her baby repeat the prophecy, “that is the prophecy. That is the reason why Harry Potter was announced the saviour of our world. The reason why you need to remember this is because you can use this information against others. Do you understand what I’m telling you, sweetheart?”

“It’s like chess, when you tell me to not let my emotions be seen.” Came the innocent reply.

“That’s exactly right, baby. I,” she was interrupted as the nurse came in.

“Mrs. Snape the goblin you called for is here.”

“Yes, thank you, could you please ask him to wait, I’m saying goodbye to my son.”

“Of course,” was the soft reply as the nurse left the room.

Kissing her baby on the head, she held him to her and said, “Haven, you are a smart little boy. I want you to hone your skills and to become the best. I need you to be better than Dumbledore, Voldemort, or even Harry bloody Potter. You have the power, the brains, and the ambition to do this, I believe in you. Now I need you to go to the nurses station and wait for one of the house elves to come get you.” She watched as her baby hopped of the bed to follow her instructions. “Darling,” she waited for him to look at her, “I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you. I will always be with you, in your memories, in your dreams, and in your heart. I will never leave you and I will never stop loving you.”

“I love you to mama,” came the whispered reply as he ran back up to her to give her a hug. “I’ll be good mama, I promise.”

“I know you will.” Reclining back into her bed she waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps to let the tears fall. Sending her baby a way had been the single, most hardest thing to do in the short 24 years of her life. It was even harder than staying with Severus after all the years of being second place in his life.

“I am sorry to interrupt, Madam Snape.” Came a rough voice from the doorway.

Wiping away her tears Skye replied, “It is okay,...”

“Silverfang, I have recently been appointed as your account manager, Rannuk recently passed.” Gazing over the goblin, he looked more than capable from her perspective.

“It is no longer my account, it will be darling child’s account, Haven.”

“Yes, I bumped into him in the hallway. He seems to have wonderful manners. Something not many wizards have these days.”

“I tried my best...” she lapsed into silence.

“I take it that you would like a new will.”

“Yes, I would like to make Haven my heir, he is to inherit everything. I have written some letters to be sent when my will is read. I don’t want it read until Haven is eleven and I want him to have a private will reading before it. I would also appreciate it if you could give him an inheritance test and for him to take any lordships that he may gain through it.” Skye rushed out, knowing her time is limited.

“Of course ma’am. I will get everything filled. If I could have those letter I will leave now and get started,” the business like goblin gathered the letters and headed out the door, pausing for a moment he turned and said, “may your eternal rest be peaceful.”

Laying back Skye closed her eyes as the world fell away and her breathing slowed. The only thing on her mind as she slowly secummed to

deaths allure was her precious babe and the hardships he would face. At 7:21, Skye Snape's’ body was rolled down to the morgue and a little boy was crying himself to sleep, swaddled in his mother’s bed sheets.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Hundreds of people had shown up bearing presents to celebrate the birthday of the Boy-Who-Lived. Severus Snape could be seen rushing around being directed to and fro by one Lily Potter. Anyone could see the love and devotion in the Potion Master’s eyes, it was hard to miss. He had been working all day helping put together the perfect three-tiered cake and the gryffindor decorations. It was now about halfway through the party and Harry was just beginning to open presents, when a healer from Saint Mungos walked in with a grim look on his face. Spotting Mr. Snape he walked to the man and wondered how he was going to tell the man about his wife’s death. Tapping the man on the shoulder he stepped back as the man whirled around. “You’re Severus Snape, correct?”

“Yes, I am. What’s this about? I’m busy,” was the brusque reply.

“I’m sorry sir, but this isn’t the type of conversation you want to have around company.”

“It can wait th...”

“No Mr. Snape, I’m afraid it can’t. If we could please go somewhere more private.” Was the somewhat pleading reply.

“If we must, follow me,” came the curt reply from the dark man before him. Following the man into a dark study the healer steeled himself for the conversation to come. “What is it that is so important as to interrupt a little boys party?”

“You may want to sit down for this, Mr. Snape,” waiting until the man relented and sat down Simmons continued, “My name is Walter Simmons brother of Albert Simmons, the man who delivered your children. Earlier this evening your wife was brought to St. Mungos due to organ failure. She -”

“What are you talking about? Skye has always been in perfect health!”

“Mr. Snape, your wife has been in and out of the hospital for the past four years. As a matter of fact the other healers and I had predicted her to die months after the birth of the twins.”

“She never told me..” was the whispered replied.

“You were informed every time Mr. Snape. Let me explain,” was the abrupt interruption to the protest about to fall from Severus lips. “Every time your wife came to the hospital we would send someone to get you, most times on her request...Almost every single time you told us you were too busy or would simply wave us off before we could speak.” After letting the news sink in the healer continued, “Today your wife came to St. Mungos coughing up blood...Her organs were failing, we coul-”

“Is she okay? Where is she?” Severus responded frantic.

“We were unable to do anything for her.” Was the somber reply.

“She’s dead.” It was a statement, but Simmons still felt the need to answer.

“Yes, she died at 7:12. Your son Haven was with her just before she died.”

“Haven?” It sounded to the healer as if he was concerned, but he didn’t know how wrong he was.

“Yes, he was the one that called the healers to come help...your wife. One of the house elves came and took him home,” looking down the man sweared under his breath, “I’m sorry to leave you like this sir, but I have to get back to the hospital for a board meeting. You can contact the nurses station at the front lobby of St. Mungos and make arrangements from there. Good-bye, sir.” After the man left the room Severus placed his head in his hands. He didn’t even look up when the door opened, all he could think about is that Skye was gone. Another connection with his precious Lily was gone.

“What’s wrong Severus? Harry has been looking for you, he’s wondering where you are.” Came an angelic voice as delicate fingers ran through his hair.

“Skye, she...died earlier today.”

“I’m so sorry Severus,” came a sob as he was engulfed in a warm hug. “How are you going to tell Kieran? What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Stay here, it’s not right for you to grieve alone. I’ll have the house elves prepare you a room. It will help Kieran to be around someone his own age while going through this,” and just like that Haven was forgotten...for now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Looking out into the misty fields surrounding Snape manor Haven sighed. Father had once again come home drunk. Ever since mother had died he had been getting crueler and crueler. The school year had become a time of joy, filled with carefree times. Unlike the summer when he had to tiptoe around his home, sticking to the shadows. It was sickening that he had to hide in his own home from fear of being beaten. Getting up Haven couldn’t help, but gasp from the pain radiating outward from his bruised ribs. Stepping in front of the full length mirror in the corner of his cramped room Haven cringed back in horror. Father had buzzed his hair off, the hair his mother used to run her fingers through to comfort him. Father had also made a mess of his face. Haven had a busted lip, split cheek, and a black eye. Looking at the rest of his body Haven wondered how he could move. HIs chest was littered with bruises ranging in color from fresh purple to reddish-blue to the sickly green color. His legs were covered with inflamed welts, some were still bleeding, Haven noticed indifferently. None of these things were what saddened him though. It was his eyes, they were once bright and filled with wonder, but now...they were dead. Hearing a soft pop Haven turned to one of his mother’s house elves, Tinky. “Does Master Haven need potions?” Was the soft question. The house elves were just another reason for why Father hated him. It had become obvious of where the house elves loyalties laid when Father had ordered them to starve him. The minute the order was out of Father’s mouth the elves had been on him, chasing him out of the house. Father hadn’t tried to enlist the help of the house elves sense.

“Yes, Tinky. I would appreciate it if you could get me a pain potion and a headache potion. If you could also bring me some salve for bruises and cuts, I would be beyond thankful,” his mother had always taught him that everyone was equal no matter if they are big or small, powerful or weak, human or creature. He would live by her teachings.

Mother had been teaching him even when she was beyond the grave. Apparently she had left instructions to the house elves to give him certain books. They had recently given him a book on goblins customs and culture along with another book on goobleydeck. Before that Haven had been reading about pureblood customs and the laws governing the wizarding world. Books had become Haven’s best friends. It had become apparent to Haven when he joined the new wizarding primary school that no one else would be his friend. All because of Harry Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived was the biggest bully you could find in the wizarding world. If you didn’t do things how he wanted it done, then you would find yourself friendless. Haven had found that out the hard way the first year there. When he had refused to give Harry his cookie from lunch he became a pariah. The other children avoided him like the plague, even some of the teachers treated him horribly. It had only gotten worse as they became older. The other kids would chase him and throw objects, such as rocks and sticks at him. The teachers bad treatments grew to new levels as well. Haven had to go to the School Governors multiple times, because of teacher’s grading him unfairly. That had only gotten him more grief as the teachers that were investigated and or suspended came back angry, often turning a blind eye to the abuse Haven suffered from both the students...and Father. The teachers often searched for ways to belittle him, Haven made sure to never give them a chance. The abuse only pushed him to do better and to beat the other children anyway he could. Haven became the smartest, most talented child at Hogsmeade's Primary School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That didn’t mean he was ever chosen to give speeches to the parents, play piano at the concerts, or sing at the Halloween or Christmas pageants. No, the Boy-Who-Lived and his followers got those privileges. Harry doesn’t have the grades or the finesse to give speeches, Kieran’s fingers are too clumsy to play even the simplest of instruments, and Ron Weasley sounds like a dieing hippogriff when he sings. All of this is overlooked though, the minute Harry complains to his mom he becomes center stage. No one can complain to the Board of Governors either considering Harry’s mother, Lily, was the principle. Haven recalled how he had gotten called to her office so she could try to bribe him into doing worse than her precious son, “It wouldn’t do for the people to lose faith in their saviours intelligence”. She had even threatened him with expulsion, she would have gone through with it if it wasn’t for the fact it would make the people question her abilities as a parent. That was the day Haven understood why his mother had hated Lily Potter so much. Unfortunately Haven couldn’t find it in himself to disagree with her.

Sighing Haven turns from the mirror and the bad memories. He had to prepare for dinner tonight. Father had invited the Potters over and Haven was certain he would spend the entire night dodging glares. Harry Potter hated him, because Haven wouldn’t follow his “orders”. Lily Potter hated him, because he had better grades than her precious son. James Potter hated him, because Haven had proved himself to be a superior seeker at a quidditch camp. Sirius Black hated him simply because he was a Snape. The only person relatively nice to him besides the house elves was Remus Lupin. Father had been working on the cure for Lycanthropy on the orders of Dumbledore with Lilly backing him. Haven had only met Dumbledore one time and he knew he didn’t like him from the start. The entire time the Headmaster had been singing praises for Harry Potter and his friends. When the Leader of the Light had turned to Haven he had been taken aback at the cold look he had gotten from the little boy. Later that night Haven had overheard him talking with the rest of the adults about him possibly joining the Dark Lord and how he needed to be watched. Father’s hate had only been intensified after that, the horror poor Lily Potter had felt was blamed on Haven and his unnaturalness. Father had promised him that he would beat the darkness out of him.

Sighing Haven put the ointment on his wounds and then turned to his night drawer. It seemed Skye Snape had known about her son’s condition. Haven had found out last year that he was a carrier. Being a carrier ment that Haven would become the wife of a rich pureblood. Thinking ahead Haven’s mother had instructed the house elves to have the young boy taught the arts. Haven had been taught how to play the piano, violin, and was currently working on learning the harp and the cello. Singing had come naturally to Haven and he needed hardly any coaching in that area of the performing arts. It was much the same for dancing, Haven had always been graceful, but it took a whole new level when he was on the dance floor. Haven was instructed in the art of drawing and painting by a well known artist in muggle London, many of his pieces were hidden around the manor until Haven came of age to sell them. Haven had also participated in a muggle fair and had won a national prize in photography. That summer Haven had attended a summer camp on the liberal arts, as well as participating the fair, and had wrote several short stories that he was saving to publish when he came of age. The youngest Snape twin was also currently working on a novel. The elves taught him the art of cooking personally, Haven specialized in baking and designing cakes and other assortments of desserts. All of these skills made the beautiful young boy the perfect betrothal for any young pureblood looking for a partner. Haven only hoped that whatever pureblood he ended up with would accept his terrors along with his talents.


End file.
